


cartoon figures have adult emotions

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e09 The Gate, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Eleven menghampiri Max saat Snowball.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori Ekstra]





	cartoon figures have adult emotions

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Strangers Things merupakan serial televisi original karya The Duffer Brothers dan didistribusikan oleh Netflix.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Referensi judul bisa dilihat di End Notes.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori Ekstra
> 
> 


 

Max tidak akan mengatakan ini di hadapan Nancy Wheeler, tapi serius, deh. _Yikes_. Lucas tidak mengada-ada saat ia memperingatkan Max untuk tidak menyentuh apapun yang disajikan di _Snowball._ Max hampir tidak mempercayainya karena Lucas cenderung berlebihan saat mengungkapkan sesuatu, tapi kali ini, dirinya salah. Lucas benar, minuman ini rasanya menjijikan. Tapi Max tidak akan mengatakannya di hadapan Nancy yang melayani dengan senyum sejuta megawattnya.

Meskipun hampir tersedak karena kaget dengan rasa minumannya, Max memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berlalu agar ia tidak memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah masuk ke mulutnya.

Lucas benar. Minuman ini seburuk makan siang di hari Jumat ketiga. Dengan kata lain, _mengerikan._

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gelas plastik setengah kosong yang dipegang Max nyaris tergelincir dari tangannya, saat ia mendengar suara itu. El–si Eleven, datang dengan gaun sederhana namun tampak cantik, tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Tatapnya tertuju pada gelas yang dipegang Max.

"Minuman itu tidak enak," katanya, seolah bingung mengapa Max mau meminum minuman yang tidak enak. "Mike yang bilang. Lebih baik beli soda kaleng di _vending machine_."

Semua itu dikatakan dengan kepolosan yang hanya dimiliki Eleven, sehingga Max langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yah, terlambat. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku sebelum aku meminumnya." Max meletakkan gelas itu di meja terdekat, masih menggelengkan kepala.

Eleven tersenyum canggung seolah tidak yakin apakah itu respon yang tepat untuk pernyataan Max.

"Kau suka pestanya?" Max membuka percakapan. Ia juga tidak yakin apa ini hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Max dan El juga tidak bisa dibilang akrab. Menyelamatkan dunia tidak otomatis membuat mereka bergandengan tangan dan bernyanyi Kumbaya bersama-sama. Tapi, El menghampirinya dan Max merasa ia harus memperbaiki keadaan yang masih terasa aneh di antara mereka berdua, atau paling tidak, tidak memperburuknya.

"Ya." El menjawab pendek, namun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu menambahkan dengan malu-malu. "Aku suka _Snowball._ Bisa berdansa dengan Mike."

Max ikut tersenyum. Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat matanya menangkap Lucas yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi dan sekarang sedang menatapnya dan El dengan mulut terbuka. Max menggerakkan alis, berharap sinyal _jangan-ganggu-kami-dulu_ yang ia pancarkan diterima oleh Lucas. Anak laki-laki itu nyengir dan mengangkat jempol, lalu melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati Mike dan Will.

"... aku juga melihatmu."

Max mengerjap, menyadari ia melewatkan setengah perkataan Eleven.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung. Eleven tersenyum padanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau dan Lucas. Kalian berciuman."

Eleven mengatakannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dan Max bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia langsung mengeluarkan protes tidak jelas dengan argumen yang kedengarannya lemah sekali. Sungguh, ia bukannya malu! Ia hanya, _ugh_ , El tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu secara terang-terangan! Pertama, itu tidak sopan dan kedua–

"Aku mau minta maaf, Max."

Eleven tiba-tiba menunduk. Tangannya mempermainkan gaun, tanda ia sesungguhnya gugup. Max mengangkat alis. Oke, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal ini. Memang sih, hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik sejak awal. Dan Max cukup keras kepala untuk mengatakan bahwa hanya karena Eleven menyelamatkan dunia, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa jadi orang menyebalkan. Rasa hormat itu diraih dengan usaha, bukan didapatkan dengan gratis.

"Um, o.. ke..," jawab Max, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Eleven menggeleng, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku salah kira."

Max mengernyitkan dahi. "Salah kira tentang apa?"

"Kau mencium Lucas."

 _Anak ini_ , pikir Max kesal sambil menahan malu. Ia yakin wajahnya sewarna dengan rambutnya sekarang. "Hei, kau tidak perlu–"

"Aku melihat kalian sebelumnya. Kau dan Mike," Eleven memotong. "di sini. Aku ingin melihat Mike. Aku pergi ke sekolah. Lalu aku melihat kalian."

Max ingat hari itu. Ia memamerkan kemampuan naik papan luncurnya untuk membuat Mike terkesan agar dirinya diijinkan menjadi bagian dari apapun-nama-kelompok-mereka. Max juga ingat Mike tampak terkejut saat dirinya terpeleset jatuh dari papannya, lalu melihat ke arah pintu dengan pandangan mengharap sebelum akhirnya menggumam kecewa.

"Tunggu, itu kau!" Max mendelik. "Kau membuatku jatuh 'kan?"

El tidak menjawab tapi mengangguk kecil. Max ingin menggertaknya, tapi kemudian ia membayangkan bagaimana berada di posisi Eleven. Jika dipikirkan, ia bisa mengerti kalau Eleven kesal melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Mike, meskipun mendorongnya jatuh dengan kekuatan kasat mata? Tidak keren, tahu.

Tiba-tiba Max bisa melihat arah percakapan ini. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk memegang bahu Eleven.

"Kau ngerti, kalau aku tidak bermaksud mengambil alih posisimu 'kan?"

Eleven menegang. _Dugaanku benar_ , pikir Max. Pantas saja, Eleven terlihat sangat tidak ramah saat melihatnya di rumah keluarga Byers. _El mengira aku adalah penggantinya, tidak heran ia mendelik terus padaku_. Ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"El, dengarkan aku." Setelah memahami asal muasal ketidakramahan Eleven, Max mendadak punya keinginan untuk memperbaiki segalanya. "Kau tidak pernah tergantikan bagi mereka. Kau tahu, apa yang selalu diomongkan orang-orang udik itu kalau mereka nongkrong bareng? Kau. _El_   _ini, El itu, blablabla. Namamu_  selalu disebut. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu siapa El yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman dekat karena kakakku luar biasa brengsek, tapi entah bagaimana, orang-orang udik ini membuatku merasa diterima. Tapi aku tahu mereka selalu memiliki tempat untukmu. Aku tidak nongkrong dengan mereka hanya untuk jadi El 2.0 atau semacamnya. Aku Max dan akan tetap jadi Max."

Eleven mendongak. Max mengulum senyum. "Kau hebat dan aku iri padamu, tapi persahabatan itu bukan kompetisi. Semua orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing, semua orang itu istimewa. Kau istimewa. Aku istimewa."

Eleven mengulangi kata 'istimewa' dengan lamban seolah ia tidak familiar dengan kata itu.

"Tidak akan ada _siapa yang menggantikan siapa,_ karena kau tidak tergantikan. Aku tahu itu dan Mike tahu itu. Kami semua tahu, cuma ada satu El di dunia ini." Max menepuk bahu El untuk menegaskan. "Kau ngerti?"

"Ya," El berbisik, suaranya sengau. "aku mengerti."

Max tersenyum lebar. "Kita ulang dari awal, oke?" Ia menjulurkan tangan. "Aku Max, mau bersahabat denganku?"

"Sahabat." Eleven meniru. "Teman baik."

"Yep."

Eleven tersenyum, menjabat tangan Max dan mengayunkannya dengan kikuk.

"Sahabat. Aku mau."

Dengar ini, Max tidak terbiasa memeluk orang lain tapi Eleven yang penuh kekuatan sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, dan–dan _well... terlambat!_ Max sudah menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat membuat gadis itu hampir terjengkal.

"Ya Tuhan, kau keren sekali, kau tahu," bisik Max. Eleven mengeluarkan suara seperti 'hmm', tapi Max hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengedip pada Lucas yang ternganga–dan ternyata Mike, Will, dan Dustin sekaligus, yang juga menyaksikan pemandangan ajaib ini dengan takjub. "Aku senang kita sekarang sudah resmi bersahabat."

Kali ini, jawaban El terdengar mantap. "Aku juga."

 

• **fin •**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Referensi judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari laman _azlyrics_ untuk lagu [Randy Newman - You've Got A Friend in Me ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/randynewman/youvegotafriendinme.html)
> 
> _Randy Newman said in his interview with Rolling Stone in 2017, "The song is about the friendship of Woody and the boy, Andy. I asked for adjectives, they gave me 'friendly', 'comforting'. I took them seriously._ _**Cartoon figures have adult emotions** _ _."_
> 
>  
> 
> Jadi, saya sebenarnya baru nonton Stranger Things sisen dua bulan ini. Sebelumnya prokras melulu, dan lagi masih belum move on dari Supernatural. Nah, karena Supernatural sedang hiatus saya jadi ada banyak waktu buat nonton serial TV lain dan pilihannya jatuh ke Stranger Things xD
> 
> Menulis ini harus lewat dua kali frustasi karena WPS tidak menyimpan secara otomatis file yang sudah saya ketik saat tablet saya mendadak mati. Tapi, karena idenya masih fresh, akhirnya saya bisa selesaikan juga. Banzai!
> 
> Lagu itu awalnya dipilih karena hubungan Max dan Eleven awalnya juga tidak akur, seperti hubungan Woody dan Buzz Lightyear. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari trailer Stranger Things S3 (kalau sudah nonton, kalian pasti tahu bagian mana yang saya maksud) ♥ Jangan lupa, sisen 3 akan tayang tanggal 4 Juli! Yeah, July can't come quick enough!
> 
> Semoga kalian menikmati ♥
> 
> Terima  kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, jangan lupa, kudos dan review-nya sangat dinantikan ♥


End file.
